


You're a Mean One

by gaymugshot



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Basically the Grinch but I changed it, F/F, It ended up a little darker than I intended but I still wouldn't call it angsty, Lena's just hurt and misunderstood, Lena's the Grinch but I promise she's not hairy and green, if the show can fuck with the timeline then so can I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymugshot/pseuds/gaymugshot
Summary: Lena hates Christmas. And National City. So of course the first time she emerges in fourteen years she runs into an over-enthusiastic blonde who is dead set on making sure she has a merry Christmas.Or, the Grinch AU.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	You're a Mean One

**Author's Note:**

> The Grinch is the greatest Christmas movie of all time, I am not open to debate on this. The 2000 rendition with Jim Carrey, you know the one. I am outraged at the lack of Grinch inspired fic and I have come to rectify the situation, just this once.

The caroling, laughter, all the sounds of the season

Always felt a bit overwhelming to Kara for some reason. 

She liked Christmas, really, it just seemed a bit much

The decorations and gifts and the whole Christmas rush.

Where she came from, the holidays were about family and friends

But her sister just bought sixty-three light up pens.

“They were 80% off!” (Which didn’t help her internal schism.

Is this all a ploy to promote capitalism?)

Nevertheless, she bought clothes, candy, trinkets, and games

For her mom, Alex, Winn, Nia, Brainy, and James.

National City at Christmas was a magical sight,

Kids built snowmen all around and had snowball fights.

In the center of the city stood an extravagant tree

Underneath, an array of gifts to be given for free

To anyone who could use a little holiday cheer

Or who didn’t have money to buy presents this year.

Kara came home to another holiday tradition:

Eliza setting up lights for a Christmas light competition.

“I’ve asked Winn to sync them to a radio station!

The neighbors won’t stand a chance!” Kara sighs in frustration.

Inside her friends wait for her, warm and inviting,

Kara had a good time, found the games quite exciting.

She tried, but her unrest continued to grow

So when they had to buy eggnog, she jumped up, “I’ll go.”

Lena stood on her balcony, shivering in the cold,

Scowling down at the City, bright with red, green, and gold.

She lived in a mansion a few miles to the north,

And occasionally sent Hope, her AI, back and forth.

“Miss Luthor, it’s unsafe to be outside in this storm”

“You’re right. Bring more scotch, that’ll help keep me warm.”

“Unfortunately, you’ve run out of alcohol.”

“Wait, what? No. Impossible! I stocked up this fall!”

“I don’t judge, but it seems your emotional drinking

Is the most likely source of your stock’s steady shrinking.”

“Well head down to the city and get me some more.”

“I regret to tell you I can’t go to the store.

The snowstorm will cause my hardware to break down.”

“So you’re saying if I want more I have to go to town?”

Hope nodded, a displeased sound escaped Lena’s throat

As the woman begrudgingly reached for her coat.

Lena drove to the city and parked her car

In a lot near the store so she need not walk far.

Locals stared and gave people nearby a firm nudge

To direct their attention to Lena and judge.

They gawked and they gossiped, avoiding her gaze,

As deep loathing washed over her eight different ways.

Lena tried really hard not to take it to heart.

The whispers were always her least favorite part.

Tragically, Lena lost all self-control

And unleashed her ill will on the town as a whole.

She dropped nails on the ground and slashed tires as she went,

Every building left vandalized and each street sign left bent.

Her raging outburst had meant word got around

That the grinch Lena Luthor had come back to town

She uttered harsh insults all the way to the store

And discreetly wiped tears as she reached for the door.

Lena entered to find an unwelcome surprise:

A beautiful blonde girl with piercing blue eyes

Whose kind, soft face made Lena’s cold blood feel hot

And she didn’t like that feeling. No, she did not.

The young woman, mesmerized, stumbled and fell,

Knocking over a display with a brief, high pitched yell.

As cookie ingredients fell from the shelf,

Lena rushed over to help, surprising herself.

The girl smiled brightly, as if Lena knew her,

“Excuse me,” she said, “but are you Lena Luthor?”

Lena froze on the spot and just didn’t reply.

She especially cared what this girl thought, but why?

The young woman just giggled and extended her hand

As Lena felt things that she didn’t quite understand.

“Thanks,” said the girl, to which Lena replied, “Whatever.”

Then she whacked a few eggs off the shelf, for good measure.

Kara finished her shopping, stuck on the brunette,

Intrigued by the woman that she had just met.

Lena Luthor didn’t seem very evil or mean,

But that’s all Kara’s heard since she was thirteen.

She ran home and asked everyone what they knew

Hoping for insights which could give her a clue

As to why everyone hated Lena so much,

And why everything had been kept so hush-hush.

Alex knew she hated Christmas, that’s all she could say.

James, the town mayor, paled and left right away.

Nia and Brainy were no help. However,

Winn had kept up with her science endeavors.

Her technology had many uses both bad and good

It sounded more enigmatic than anything should.

Eliza chimed in then, looking timid and small,

“I know someone who might know Lena best of all.”

_22 years ago_

_A deafening explosion shook the building where Lena’s parents worked. The six-year-old interrupted her chess practice and cautiously made her way to the window to look for the source of the terrifying blast. She peered down from Lillian’s twelfth floor office and found that crowd had gathered outside, all staring at the building with matching expressions that Lena couldn’t make out. She heard a crackling noise behind her and whipped around to see the far wall seized with bright orange fire. Within seconds, most the room was engulfed in flames._

_Lena was a smart girl. She knew her chances of survival were not very good. But with nothing to lose, she turned back around and made quick work of manipulating the window open and squatting on the narrow frame. She looked back one last time, then down at the crowd, and she closed her eyes as she let herself fall, bracing for the impact, wondering if she’ll feel any pain._

_Before Lena could hit the ground, she felt a strong gust of wind and two strong, foreign arms wrap around her chest and thighs, holding her close to an unfamiliar body. She opened her eyes, gazing up at a strange man with dark skin a solemn face. J’onn maneuvered Lena onto his hip, keeping his grasp just as secure. He directed her head to his chest and tried to shield her eyes from the raging inferno she had just escaped._

_Lena’s vision was obstructed through his fingers, but she saw the commotion as firefighters searched through the debris. She watched as Luthor Corp collapsed into ashes. She heard the small number of survivors and the overwhelming toll of people unaccounted for._

_Lena let the man hold her through the chaos. It was comforting, and it had been a while since she was held. A couple years, she reckoned. Before Lionel started drinking. Before he gave up and stopped fighting with Lillian. They were fighting about Lena, she was pretty sure. She knew Lillian wasn’t her real mom, she had heard her hushed, angry suggestions to send Lena back to where she came from. Lionel adamantly refused, bringing up some promise he had made. A promise he took very seriously, she guessed. Apparently one that involved taking care of her, for at least a few more years. “She just needs more time”, he would say, whatever that meant._

_When Lionel returned from a funeral overseas and accepted the boarding school brochures Lillian had prepared, Lena put two and two together. She may have only been four at the time, but she wasn’t stupid. She was too young for boarding school, but the changes were instantaneous. She didn’t get any hugs or kisses anymore. Lionel didn’t swing her around and toss her in the air. He stopped tickling her, and singing to her dolls, and blowing on the spinner to change the number when they played Chutes and Ladders so that Lena would win. He stopped playing with her at all. She remembered their last game of Go Fish, the one where Lionel kept asking if she had any fours, even though Lena had all the fours laid in front of her. She giggled and told him to “go fish”, delighting in her imminent victory until Lionel left to take a phone call and never came back._

_Lena clung to the nice man who caught her and buried her face against his neck, letting a few tears fall as everything started to sink in. Her parents almost certainly died in the fire. Her older brother, too. She was baffled as to how she had made it out unscathed, but she didn’t have the energy to question it. After a careful examination and a thorough questioning that yielded absolutely no answers, J’onn took Lena home with him._

_Lena almost felt guilty that she was already happier there than she was with the Luthors. She hardly had any memories left of Lionel before he took that call. He brother, Lex, had tried to take Lionel’s place in her life, but in true brotherly fashion, he had no patience for her. They usually played for a while and ended up arguing until one of their parents reprimanded them for acting so childish._

_J’onn’s house was smaller than she was used to, much smaller, but it felt warmer. She felt at home in a way that she had never experienced before. Welcome and wanted. They went shopping the next day and came back with a trailer full of furniture, clothes, and toys for Lena. J’onn moved his things to a corner in the living room and filled the bedroom with their new purchases, consulting her for advice on furniture placement and decor every few minutes. They ordered pizza when they were finished and spent the next few hours getting to know each other and putting some new games to good use._

“Wait, so who did start the fire? And why?” Kara’s brow furrowed and she blinked a few times, trying to process everything she was just told.

J’onn stood up from his seat at the sound of a boiling kettle. “About fifty years ago, there was a Daxamite invasion.”

Kara followed him to the kitchen and sat down at a cheap, worn out dining table. He prepared a cup of tea and offered some to Kara, which she gratefully took from him.

“Long story short,” he continued, “They wanted to colonize the planet. Kill or enslave the entire population of Earth. The Luthors found out that lead is toxic to them and designed a lead bomb to force them away. It worked, but a powerful anti-alien group arose, led by Lillian Luthor.”

“So then it was some kind of protest?” Kara asked as J’onn took a seat next to her.

“Not exactly. Vengeance.” J’onn took a long, deep breath before going on. “About three months before the fire was when your cousin was killed.”

Kara’s jaw dropped open and tears burned her wide eyes for just a moment before she willed them away.

"Wait, I –” Her voice wavered as she fought through her lost will to speak. “I was told that he drowned on a school camping trip.”

“Which is not entirely untrue,” he offered. “Look, I don’t think I’m the best person to give you the details, but the Luthors were responsible for his death. His father, the man who took him in on Earth, he planted the bomb that started the fire at Luthor Corp.”

Kara took a second to calm down and collect her thoughts. It was just a lot more information than she expected.

“Okay, so, her family died, you took her in…but it sounds like she was happy? What happened? Why did that change?”

“Well,” he sighed, “Lena was a bit of an outcast growing up. Which she didn't mind, for the most part. Her school had her skip four years, so she was quite a bit younger than her peers. And the Luthor legacy followed her like a plague. There were loads of parents who encouraged their kids to stay away. She spent her whole childhood inventing gadgets and designing systems that she hoped would save the world, so she could have her own legacy apart from her family.”

_14 years ago_

_“Sam!” Lena rushed through the crowds of teens building fortresses in the snow. “Sam! Come with me! I have to show you something!”_

_Lena grabbed at Sam’s hand and led her carefully to the National City High school labs. James caught them heading inside and followed his friends._

_Before Lena could show Sam whatever had her so excited, he spoke up, “Hey, I’ve been looking for you two! I know Christmas isn’t until tomorrow, but since Christmas can get busy I wanted to give you guys your presents today.”_

_He distributed a nicely wrapped gift to each of them and took a step back. Lena gestured for Sam to open hers first. Sam tore apart the bright blue wrapping paper to reveal a classy looking black jewelry box. She opened it to find a simple gold ring with three small, subtle diamonds embedded in the band._

_“Um, James,” this was a little awkward if she was being honest. This seemed like a present you would give to –_

_“It’s a promise ring.” James smiled. “Not really…I mean, not like that. Just a promise that I’ll always be there for you. Because you’re my friend.”_

_It seemed a little much, but Sam let him place it on her finger. “Thanks, James. It’s beautiful.”_

_Lena opened hers next, unwrapping an expensive new digital microscope. Her face lit up with glee while she examined its features and gave James and astonished look. “Dude. This is maybe the best gift I’ve ever gotten. It has to have cost a fortune!”_

_James smiled at her, pleased with her reaction. “Yeah, well. Think of it as a peace offering.”_

“Wait, I’m very lost. Can we back up for a second?” Kara asked, rubbing her eyes with exhaustion. She had spent the last 30 hours tracking down information on Lena and speaking with anyone who sounded like a promising lead.

“Oh yeah, of course. Sorry.” Sam lifted the little girl in her lap and moved her to the other leg. “Um. Where did I lose you?”

“So what was going on between Lena and James?”

“Right! Okay. James and Lena were my best friends. For years. And I adored them both, but they did not always get along. James could never get past the whole ‘Luthor’ thing. He always assumed that one day she would snap and embrace the Luthor name. Try to…destroy aliens or something. I don’t know. They also both sort of liked me, and there was an element of competition between them on that front. I tried not to encourage it, but –”

“And this James, is he…”

“The mayor, yes.”

“Okay, great. Interesting. Good. Go on.”

“Anyway. I had been diagnosed with cancer a few months before Christmas. Glioblastoma. And Lena was adamant that she would find a cure. I thought it was a sweet sentiment, but the kid was, what, fourteen? I wasn’t getting my hopes up.

_“Sam, I wanted to give you your present now too. That’s why I brought you here.”_

_“My present is in the school lab?” Sam looked at Lena, both incredulous and amused._

_“I figured it out!”_

_Sam stood there silently, her face blank. “What?” It was almost a whisper._

_“I did it. I found a mineral that can attach itself to cancer cells and stimulate the immune system’s T cells to attack to attack them. I did a little messing around and came up with a formula for an injection. It should cure you.”_

_Sam stayed still in complete awe, prompting Lena to go on._

_“I talked to J’onn and he convinced Eliza to run some tests if we try it out.”_

_Lena administered the injection and brought Sam to Eliza. They did scans and blood work and sure enough, the cancer had all but disappeared. In a frenzy at her success, Lena went back to the lab and whipped up a mass supply of the injection to give to cancer patients around town. She gave them out for free, hoping to finally be known for something good._

_As she ran past James’ house, he stopped her and pulled her aside._

_“She’s straight, you know.” He said. “This won’t win her love. And it won’t erase your family history, either. You won’t win.”_

_Lena scoffed, exasperated and insulted at what he was implying. “You know that’s not why I did it.”_

_Lena distributed her cure to those in need all day on Christmas Eve. For once in her life, she went to sleep feeling accomplished and hopeful. Both feelings which shattered when she woke up Christmas morning._

_The cure worked like a charm on human biology, but Lena hadn’t taken aliens into account. Apparently, the mineral she used in the injection was toxic to most of them. Hospitals were filling up with patients that doctors didn’t know how to treat. Lena felt sick watching the news that day. The casualty count was rising every hour and there was nothing anyone could do. There was nothing Lena could do. But there were so many things she wished she could undo. Redo. James made a statement about her on TV. He wondered if it was intentional, an attempt to follow in her family’s footsteps. Sam was beside him, a supportive hand on his shoulder as he testified. She could see the faces of bystanders on the TV turn against her. She froze and teared up as her world transformed into a nightmarish blur. She saw the panic and uncertainty on J’onn’s face when he woke up. She sprinted out the door and climbed up the nearby mountain to her family’s old mansion, hoping she still remembered the code to get inside._

“That’s the last time anyone saw her as far as I know. I mean, people have come up with stories. Most of them pretty mean… there’s a lot I’m not proud of. About how I reacted. Things I should have said.” Sam took a shaky breath, tears just on the verge of falling from her eyes. “I owe her my life. A lot of people do. But aliens were dying, and in the chaos of tragedy, I…panicked, I guess. I wish I could go back and do things differently.”

Kara looked at Sam with a steady but worried gaze. Sam perked up a little, wiping tears away, as she gave her last comments.

“She still works on scientific projects, you know. She’s come up with some brilliant things. Cured diseases, improved water filtration systems, invented complete nutrition packets for mass distribution to mitigate hunger. None of it in her own name. She wants to stay under the radar, I imagine. She gives s everything away for free. She’s not a bad person.”

“I’m sure.” Kara was candidly in awe of Lena at this point. “Thanks so much for your time, Sam. I should get going.

Kara stormed into James’ office with a crazed, angry look on her face.

“What the hell, James! Why didn’t you tell me you knew Lena Luthor?”

James’ body tensed up and he let out a small sigh. “There’s a lot to unpack there, and I didn’t want you to make any assumptions about either of us without an explanation.”

“Explain, then.”

James hesitated fora moment before starting his appeal. "I was friends with your cousin, too. Before he died. And Lena’s brother.”

_22 years ago_

_The boys ran toward the lake, shedding their backpacks near a tree and throwing their shirts on the ground. They clumsily plodded into the water, jumping and splashing until they couldn’t touch the sand. They played like boys do, making conversation and roughhousing around the docks until they had to head back to the campsite for dinner. About a half hour in, James suggested a race to see who could get to the middle of the lake first._

_James lost, and by the time he got there, he found Lex uttering vague reassurances at Clark, who was visibly in pain, trying to keep his head above the water._

_“What’s going on? James asked. “What’s happening to him?”_

_He noticed something glowing and green hanging from a string around Lex’s neck. He knew Lex had been wearing a necklace, but he could’ve sworn it was iron or something. Playing it off like a trick of the light, he remembered his worry and tried to keep his friend above water, quickly realizing the futility of his efforts._

_“I’ll go back and get help.” He offered._

_Lex simply nodded his approval. “I’ll stay with him.”_

_When James returned with a teacher, Lex was sitting on the beach, looking out towards the water. Next to him was Clark’s lifeless body. James sprinted to Clark’s side, looking frantically from Lex to the teacher, trying to feel for any signs of life. The teacher called an ambulance and took over, attempting CPR, but the attempts were useless._

“Lex knew Clark was Kryptonian. His parents gave him a Kryptonite necklace, and Lex didn’t even hesitate to use it on his best friend. So excuse me if trusting Lena didn’t come easy.”

Kara’s resolve faltered a little hearing what really happened to her cousin. She was stunned, almost paralyzed. Just for a moment. She had more urgent matters to attend to.

She pushed away her grief for the time being. There would be time to grieve later. She couldn’t undo the past. Not for Clark, not for Lena, not for Sam, but maybe she could fix the present.

“Do you know how much good she’s done? Despite the way you destroyed her reputation, she’s contributed more to humanity than you or anyone in this city ever has. And she doesn’t even accept the credit for it.”

“Look, Kara –”

“I think you should publicly vindicate her. Offer something small for her contributions to society.”

“Kara –”

“And I’m inviting her to spend Christmas at my place.”

James rubbed his face in frustration, then gave an annoyed smirk and nodded at the request.

“Okay, fine. Tomorrow at the Christmas Eve festival. But Kara, it’s late. You’ve been awake for like a day and a half. Get some rest.

Kara woke up after twelve glorious hours or sleep and rushed through her morning routine to get out the door as soon as possible. She borrowed Eliza’s car and drove up the snowy mountain on the north side of National City until she reached what she assumed was Lena’s mansion. She pressed a button on the gate, which swung open after a few seconds, allowing her entrance to the courtyard.

Lena was on her bed with a glass of scotch when Kara and Hope waltzed in to meet her. She looked up with a confused glare, obviously not expecting her surprise visitor.

“Hope, what is this?”

“Kara Danvers, Miss Luthor. She’s come to see you.”

“And why did you let her in?”

“I was given no instructions not to do so.”

Lena breathed out her frustration. Apparently she brought this upon herself. “Leave us.”

Kara wasn’t sure who she was talking to, but when the blonde woman (Woman? Robot?) made her way out to the foyer, she figured it was safe to stay.

“You’re the girl from the liquor store.” Lena noted. “What do you want?”

“I wanted to invite you to celebrate Christmas at my house tomorrow –”

“I’d rather die.”

Kara cocked her head to the side and grimaced at Lena’s over-dramatic remark. “And I was hoping you would come down for the Christmas Eve festival today.”

“Why in Satan’s sweet hell would I do that?”

“Because I’ve asked the mayor to publicly vindicate you and it would be a bummer if you didn’t show up.”

Lena gave her a sly smile and lifted an eyebrow, drawing her hand up to her face. “And how do you I need to be vindicated, Miss Danvers?”

Kara sent back a smug little grin, causing Lena’s stomach to flutter for a hot second. “You intrigue me, Miss Luthor. I’ve done my research.”

Kara kept her smile steady as Lena’s smirk was replaced by something softer, just for a second, before she regained her composure.

“I’m not going back to town,” Lena insisted.

Kara sat herself on the bed next to Lena now, prepared to put everything she has into pleading.

“Please, Lena? I know about all the incredible things you’ve done – I mean I don’t because you don’t even take the credit, but I know that you’ve made huge developments that will make life so much better for so many people and to do that for free, without even taking the credit? That’s the most selfless thing I’ve ever heard in my life. I know I don’t know you so maybe it’s not really my place to say, but I am completely in awe of you. And I just really wanted to give back something small for all the hard work you’ve done under wraps.”

Lena found her rambling kind of cute, but she shoved that thought deep, deep down when Kara’s words sank in. She stared intensely at her over-enthusiastic visitor, searching for any sign that this was some kind of cruel practical joke. When she found nothing but sincerity in Kara’s eyes, she reluctantly agreed to think about it. Kara did a little happy dance and gave an ecstatic little “Great!”, and Lena tried not to vomit in disgust at the warm fuzzy feeling it brought to chest.

Kara left the room, leaving Lena to her thoughts. She felt a taste of the thrill of finally being forgiven by the city that readily turned on her in her youth. The bitterness of never being given a chance. The anxiety that maybe she was getting her hopes up and this would backfire –

Kara burst back into her room, carrying a deep red overcoat. “Hey, sorry, I just found this in the foyer and I wanted to say that if you decide to come today, this would look incredible on you. Although I’m sure you’ll look beautiful in anything. Okay. I’ll go now. Bye.” She dropped off the garment with a tight smile and scurried back out the door before Lena could say a word.

“Eve,” Lena calls into her home, “I need help picking out something to wear.”

Kara stayed by Lena’s side the whole festival. They feasted on traditional holiday foods and cast their vote for the gingerbread house competition together. They were partners for the three-legged race and the swing dancing contest. They held hands for the city’s annual caroling around the tree. Kara was delighted to see Lena with a smile on her face, enjoying Christmas for the first time in fifteen years.

As the celebration came to a close, James gathered everyone in the town square. He initiated a time for citizens to exchange gifts if they had brought any. He gave them a couple minutes and got everyone’s attention back for his upcoming speech. Kara held onto Lena’s hand, eager for Lena’s name to officially be cleared.

“People of National City. As you know, Lena Luthor was accused of killing nearly one hundred aliens with a toxic injection fourteen years ago. I’m here today to clear her name. Miss Luthor has since done nothing but good for mankind. The death of those aliens was an unfortunate accident.” He pulled a blank envelope from his jacket and held in the air. “I would like to give this to Miss Luthor as an offering of peace and forgiveness.”

James motioned for Lena to join him. She reluctantly let go of Kara’s hand and slowly made her way in front of the tense crowd. James handed her the envelope and she carefully ripped it open, unfolding the piece of paper inside.

The same feeling from fourteen years ago returned to her as she looked through the list of names on the paper. Some old friends, others practical strangers. Every alien casualty was there, all ninety-three, a sum of money next to each name with a hefty total at the bottom.

“I would like to publicly vindicate Lena of all wrongdoing, provided she is willing to pay the price for her mistake.”

Lena searched the crowd for a moment, looking for a reaction. Kara’s eyes widened and her mouth dropped open, face falling as Lena brought her arm up to cover her teary face and darted out of the square toward her home.

The humiliation only grew as she dwelled on it, making her way up the mountain as fast as she could on foot. She couldn’t believe she had been made into a fool again. She couldn’t believe she fell for it just because a pretty girl said some nice things, earning a soft spot in Lena’s weak, unsuspecting heart.

 _Greedy_ , she thought. They were so wrapped up in their presents and money that they didn’t give a shit about each other. Her friends willingly betrayed her fourteen years ago, and now they did it again. _That’s fine_ , Lena pondered. She had an idea. One that would ruin their Christmas and teach them a little something about avarice. Win-win (for her).

“Hope,” she called out, bursting into her mansion. “I need your help with something.” She spent the rest of the day building a portable transmatter portal with Hope’s help, which would transport any object directly to outer space. They made a makeshift Santa costume to help her blend in and threw a pair of antlers on Hope, her chauffer for the night. Or the getaway driver, if you prefer that term. When night fell, Hope drove Lena around the city, stopping at each house. Lena got out every time and cut out a window, climbing in and quietly unpacking her transmatter portal. She threw everything in. Trees, gifts, decorations, food. Then she moved on to the next house. At about 2:55am, she heard footsteps coming down the stairs of the house she was in. She hid behind the tree as Kara came into sight.

“Hello?” Kara called out. Lena tried to back herself into the spot she had taken the tree from, but a bell on the tree gave away her movement. Kara jumped down the rest of the stairs and must have seen Lena’s red coat through the branches. “Holy shit. Santa? You’re real? Do you even have anything to do here? We kind of already have all the presents we need. Wait, what are you doing with the tree?”

“Broken light.” Lena lied. “I’ll fix it up for you and bring it right back.”

Luckily Kara must have been deliriously tired, because she accepted that and stumbled to the kitchen for a glass of water. On her way back up the stairs, she paused. “Hey Santa, I got a question.”

Lena’s silence invited her to continue, apparently.

“What’s Christmas actually about?”

“Vengeance,” was her immediate reply. Kara squinted at the tree in confusion. “I mean presents, I suppose.”

Kara swirled around her glass of water in her hands and looked bothered for a minute until her expression went back to her tired, unfocused gaze.

“Yeah, I was afraid of that. Well, merry Christmas Santa.” She started back up the stairs, “Wait, one more thing. Remember Lena Luthor tonight, okay? She’s done so much good but she’s been hurt so much. I don’t know how much of a difference a few presents can make, but if anyone deserves a little holiday cheer, it’s her.”

Lena stood there speechless for another minute or two until she remembered she was in the middle of sending all of Kara’s Christmas things to space. She quickly tossed everything she could find into the transmatter portal and went on her merry way.

She finished her rounds just shy of 5am, making a final stop by the mayor’s office to drop off a check for the amount James had calculated. Because she was a good person and tried to make things right whenever she could. Hope drove Lena back home and they waited about two hours for everyone to wake up.

Lena perched herself on her balcony, ready for National City’s collective breakdown. She watched a few people leave their homes puzzled, more and more joining them until about half the city was standing outside in the town square, unsure of what to do. Lena smirked, curious to see how they would respond. In a few minutes, they circled up around the big tree in the square, lit candles, and began singing Christmas songs.

Her face fell in disappointment. “Hope. Scotch.”

“Right away, Miss Luthor.”

Lena kept watching the city, defeated, drinking her scotch, until she heard footsteps walk through the door.

“Hi,” Kara greeted her softly, like she was afraid Lena would break.

The unexpected voice threw off tipsy Lena enough that she whirled around, losing her footing and falling off the balcony. It was only a second before she felt the vaguely familiar sensation of being caught mid-air and set down gently on her balcony.

She gawked at Kara disbelievingly. “You…you’re an alien”

Kara ducked her head shyly and bit her lip, nodding. “I am.”

“And you saved me?”

“I did. I have something I wanted to give you. It’s not much, but…”

Kara handed her a piece of paper. Lena looked down at a stick figure with dark hair and green eyes wearing a medal. In the background Kara had written _World’s most incredible human_.

Lena giggled at the silly, mediocre drawing. “Is this supposed to be me?”

“Hey, I will have you know that I am a terrible artist, so I only draw when I have a really important cause.”

Lena gave her a genuine smile. “Thank you Kara.”

The two of them talked for hours. They discussed their childhoods, Christmas, and their feelings. Kara apologized for the day before and Lena apologized for being such an ass when they first met. They exchanged shy glances the entire time, both hoping the other was picking up on what they were each trying to say.

Kara bit her lip, glancing at Lena and then down at their feet. “So, I noticed you stole Christmas.”

Lena grimaced at that. “Yeah. I did. I’m sorry, I was just…so mad. And hurt.”

“Are you going to fix it?” There was nopangwr in her tone, no pressure, only curiosity. “I’ll be there with you if you want to. I’m not going anywhere. And I already told off James yesterday, so hwouln't cross me again today.”

“Oh, really?” Lena looked at her with an amused smirk.

“I can be very scary, you know.”

“I don’t doubt it, darling.”

Lena drove back to town with Kara in tow

And a check written for all the things that she stole.

She said sorry about everything that she took

And made over to James with a questioning look.

The two talked for hours in an honest heart to heart

Then he brought her outside and thanked her for her part

In developments that made life better for all

As he mounted a vindication letter on the wall.

All of National City came forward to say

They were sorry for assuming things that Christmas day.

Sam reached out through the crowd for a bone crushing hug

And a sorrowful plea that left Lena quite smug.

She spent the whole day with new family and friends,

Catching up with the old, like J’onn, making amends.

That evening, she snuggled up to Kara in pure bliss,

Settling down under mistletoe, smiling into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, I am never doing this again.


End file.
